Dirty Mind
by Tigressa101
Summary: During Sick Mind, Arcee takes advantage of a comatose Megatron as she waits for Bumblebee to retrieve the formula to satisfy her own needs. If only Megatron was awake to witness it.


**Takes place during **_**Sick Mind**_**; Starscream, Knockout and Soundwave don't come in and discuss Megatron's well-being. Being no explanation why his insignia fixed itself upon his awakening, I decided to change that and claim Knockout fixed it early. Arcee is horny because why not? Gives me a reason to write this monstrosity despite it completely disregards the plot entirely (including accurate dialogue and events). Do I know why I'm doing this? No, no I don't. Should I try to explain this? No, no I won't.**

* * *

Arcee groaned as she tried searching for the cure to Optimus' illness. It was a fruitless effort as neither scientific data nor medical even pointed to anything regarding the Cybonic Plague. Whatever the cure was, it wasn't a public known secret apparently.

Bumblebee then madly beeped at her, jabbing his digit against the glass of the nearest door frantically. Arcee rolled her optics, "What could be so important at this time?"

When she peered inside with Bee, her spark froze. Both her and her teammate stared in utter disbelief as they saw the Decepticon warlord in the metal on a medical berth polished and appeared almost as if he was sleeping. Two cables from the ceiling respirator was hooked onto his chest, helping the Energon continue flowing through his body and keeping his spark beating in his comatose state.

"Ratchet, Megatron's alive!" Arcee spoke into her comm link, optics never leaving the massive mech before her as Bee opened the doors. She armed herself and pointed her weapon at him in case he sprang up abruptly.

"_What?! That's impossible!"_

"Well, I'm looking right at him. Good news is he isn't exactly staring back. I can end this here and now, just say the word."

Ratchet immediately replied back, _"Wait Arcee, don't shoot!"_

"You better give me a reason and fast!"

"_Megatron may be the only one who knows the cure so killing him will also kill Optimus."_

"So how do we extract it?"

"_The answer lies in Megatron's brain. The only way to get into Megatron's head is via cortical psychic patch."_

Arcee jumped at the mention of the Decepticon extraction tool, "Wait, can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge, gives us some time to figure this out?"

"_Time is something Optimus does not have! I will not let Optimus pass knowing Megatron will outlive him! One of you must try this!" _Ratchet urged.

"Okay, but a mind-body split…"

Bumblebee waved his hand eagerly. "Bee, you'll do it?"

When the mech nodded, Arcee quickly scoped out the patch and led him down to the under path that lied underneath a layer of wall where the floor cut off and hooked him up. As soon as puppy dog optics contracted then blacked out, Arcee knew he was in. She didn't bother listening to Ratchet explain to the others at base how they can see and hear everything Bumblebee does as she was too scared of the patch above all.

A minute passed and nothing happened. Anxious, she began to feel claustrophobic in their little hideaway they laid in, just in case Decepticon troops came in unexpectedly. So far none did. Knowing the risk, she jumped out of the hole and onto the primary floor with Megatron in front of her still unconscious.

Wandering around, she noticed various equipment Ratchet would kill to have in his Medbay, but other than that there wasn't much that caught her interest. Nothing except the elephant in the room. She walked up to the large Decepticon body, so close that normally she would be dead had she done it when he was awake. The fact that she had the chance to see him up close was an opportunity she couldn't say no to.

"What you would do to have your servos around my neck and strangle me to death," she mused. "You're just a brute, Megatron, and I can't help but feel sorry for you sometimes."

She glanced up and down his form, taking in how his armor looked so pristine for a supposedly dead mech. He was very masculine it was almost too hard to ignore. She had the urge to touch his chest and abdomen, to feel the structure of such a powerful war machine. Many mechs and femmes probably dreamed to be where she was now and who was she to not take the chance to actually touch him with no consequences whatsoever?

Hesitantly, she began to position herself to climb on top of him to get a better view because although the side was nice, it was a really interesting view up front and personal. She crouched over his waist vents which barely had any sort of breeze through them and placed both servos on his chest side by side of his prominent symbol. He was very sturdy indeed. Once she was confident that she wouldn't scratch him, she carefully set her knees now so she was straddling his upper waist.

She spoke as if he was listening. "You've caused so much damage to me, my family, and our world. I couldn't even begin to describe you except you're a monster. But I admit you were a fighter, an inspiration to me. What I wouldn't give to see you like that and not fear you taking my life in your arrogance, just like in the Pits when you were mighty…brave…charming…but you've twisted yourself into something terrible. Yet you still are a demon people like me would foolishly believe had you played your cards right."

She had a perfect view of his faceplates and she was so close, she could have kissed him. No, she wouldn't do that but she did do the next best thing. Arcee brought a servo to carefully slide over the side of his helm down to the tip before crossing to his chin and following one of his many scars up to his mouth. The texture of his mouth was unusual but given there were plenty of scars around that area, it was reasonable and as she felt around them, it satisfied her. The uniqueness was oddly reassuring. She brushed her thumb against his upper lip to see the sharp teeth inside and a slight genuine smirk broke from her as she imagined what he would do with them against his enemies or better yet his lovers.

"Can you blame me for wanting to know?" Arcee spoke aloud. "They say in the human world 'curiosity killed the cat.' I wish you could show me."

She moved up to the closed eyes. There was a slight fear that at any moment, they could open and it would be like peering into the Pit and back but there also was a slight thrill to getting caught. It probably wouldn't work in favor for her but if he were to awaken to her pleasing herself to him, he would hardly deny some sort of post-awakening comfort.

She paused as she relayed to herself what she just thought. Pleasing herself to him? That was absurd; she wasn't attracted to him. He was the enemy and she could kill him here and now though that wouldn't bode well for Bee. Yes, it was just a little lack of attention that was getting her riled up. There was no way she would interface with him even if it meant saving someone else's life. Maybe?

She straightened up and readjusted her servos. Then she began to reexamine his form and from this angle. Things began to change. He actually was quite handsome, strong, fearless, muscular, _pronounced_. Maybe it was her hidden attraction to being in the presence of powerful mechs or maybe it was her guilty pleasure to play with a bad bot for once. To be fair, this was as bad as a bot could get so if this was the utmost feeling she desired, she hit the jackpot.

Arcee huffed in a taunting tone, "If only you were awake to know. Too bad you'll never get to see this."

This time she could feel the slow warmth of the vents beneath her, his chest slowly rising and falling under her touch. She peered back to see his shapely legs and then stared relentlessly at his interface panel. She was no fool. She had heard the rumors and knew that what lurked beneath was too forbidden to touch; it would be a death sentence. Looking back at his faceplates, she wondered what would happen if someone did mess with his panel. Would he stir? Would he awake? The questions were something that edged her curiosity forward regardless if that ended up being the last thing she did. What could she say? She loved challenges.

The heat rising from the vents on his waist was really starting to affect her nether regions as she barely slid back on his waist and a slight sinful pleasure crawled up her spine with her valve tingling. After the small jolt, she quickly checked her surroundings to make sure no one was watching her make a heated mess of herself and started rocking up against the bumps and ridges of his lower chest plating with the vents hitting her on the rock down. The grinding noise both her front and back groin panels were making against him irritated her and as soon as she retracted them, she knew there was no going back. With her lower armor now transformed to curve against her back and hips respectively, her valve was completely exposed and vulnerable.

"Look what you've reduced me to. What you would give to touch me, _taste me_, but you can't have everything, can you? No, while I use you, you'll be forced to watch me and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Lubricant from her was already pooling onto his lower chest and some accidentally slid downward onto his purple vents and even dripped inside. Arcee watched it happen and gave a little concerned look whether that would do anything before shrugging. She rubbed against the plating and the mesh that lined her valve rippled over each crevice and ridge as the femme stared at Megatron's still faceplates. She gave a soft moan as her anterior node was constantly pressed against and she closed her optics as she leaned on his slowly moving chest.

"Oh Primus! Mmph!"

It surprised her how nobody had come to see their Lord yet and she was just grinding against his plating like a ravenous whore. Granted there was probably going to be some unexplained off color streaks on his armor after she left that would throw off Knockout but she found she could care less.

Arcee shivered, "Does this drive you mad? Don't you want to dominate me? Make me scream your name? You don't like not having control, do you? What are you going to do about it, _Lord _Megatron?"

Peering towards his right resting servo intensely as she continued to grind against him, a very interesting thought came to her dirty mind. The talons he possessed could slice deep into a mech's armor and chances were they could also severe the protoform at the same time. Those claws have killed, and they were a very deadly weapon indeed. But being the pioneer Arcee was, she wondered what else could they be used to do. Giving a thoughtful frown towards her engaged chassis first then a raise of a brow to the stiff pointed daggers for digits, a sinister smile suddenly played onto her features.

Arcee stopped her movements and crawled to the servo with lustful intent though they were rather large compared to her body alone. She adjusted the arm to turn on its side after a second of rather hard lifting before lying on her side between the claws and his thigh, leaning against his thigh for support. Bending the digit towards her, she impaled herself on it and forced the arm to move closer so the digit couldn't completely leave her entrance.

The femme yelped slightly from the tip scratching along her walls but pain turned quickly into pleasure and moved against it, thrusting back to make the thicker part fill her more. It wasn't long before she was moaning rather loudly, and she hoped that the walls were sound proof otherwise the crew of the Nemesis was going to have an interesting sight to see. What was kind of ironic was she always thought the Decepticons would be much more brutal and fun so being discovered by a group of Vehicons only to perhaps get gang-banged wasn't exactly what she would call a bad time, especially if she was in the mood.

"Aah! Yes!"

A second digit was added making Arcee somewhat bit down on Megatron's thigh, not that it would really do anything to him or even his armor. She rocked into the invading digits quick even when she felt little pricks inside which would no doubt bleed albeit not too much. When she turned her helm to see herself being opened, she caught sight of Bumblebee. The smaller mech was still offline but she knew if he ever woke, he would be scarred.

"Megatron, make me come!" She demanded, knowing fully well he was in no position to do otherwise. She even reached behind her to spread her already widened valve, letting the lubricant seep between her fingers.

Pressure was building quickly and her cheeks were becoming a dark blue. Lubricant from her arousal was coating Megatron's fingers, making his already shimmering grey color shine brighter. She imagined what he would do if he was awake. He would have removed his claws from her puffy valve and licked the juices off with his glossa, maybe even sucking on the digits to make sure he savored every last drop. The image made Arcee overload abruptly and she had to clamp a servo over her mouth to prevent a cry from escaping. She bucked a few more times against his talons before sinking down to rest her head onto her arms on Megatron's thigh while her lower half arched upward a little.

She blinked with heavy eyelids and groaned at the lingering presence of her orgasm. Softly, she nuzzled his thigh and looked at his unemotional face. "If only, huh?"

After a minute of staring, she finally removed his fingers from her sticky valve and jumped down to find a towel. She knew it was wrong to have done what she did and some guilt bled through, but being sexually repressed sometimes brought out the worst in here and if the opportunity came, she would take it without question. She cleaned his arm and digits, placing them back in the right position but right as she climbed over him again to reach the remaining fluids on his chest, she paused.

Staring at him once more, she traced his Decepticon symbol then slowly glanced back again at his interface panel. Her valve flared up as her mind strayed from her morals to her darkest sins. She wanted more. She needed more. In the back of her processor, the only logic she could find for her need to fuck him was that she had to finish what she started. It was a terrible logic that would make Shockwave cringe.

"Let's see how big you really are," she all but purred.

Bringing herself down to his panel, she ran a servo over the surface greedily before exploring underneath for a way to open it. There was always a manual way to unseal an interface panel but each model usually was different. After a minute which she also decided to trace the curves of his aft, admiring its articulation, she found a notch on the underside of the panel and activated it. There before her was a spike worthy of worshipping. He was huge and Arcee believed she had found something else to fear besides Megatron himself. It was flaccid of course because the mech was hardly aware of his environment but that would change soon.

She was unsure of her decision as she took the spike in her servos and began to rub it. It was apparent she may not be able to fit it in her mouth but the alternative of running her glossa over it would. She licked the underside as she massaged the length, watching with lust as it began to perk up at the stimulation.

A quick thought came to mind that whatever Megatron was dreaming of with Bumblebee in his head may have just changed. Poor Bumblebee.

Transfluid leaked from the tip and Arcee was quick to keep it from running off, tasting and swallowing it eagerly. She continued to stir Megatron's unconscious arousal to its full potential and lapped up any transfluid that he produced. It tasted sweet and succulent. Smiling and slowly blinking her hazy optics, she sucked at the tip a few more times until she was confident he was ready.

"You're a wonderful play toy, Megatron, I hope you know that. Let's see how good you really are."

Climbing to straddle his waist again, she positioned her leaking valve over his throbbing spike and sank down on it, her mouth gaping silently at the intrusion spreading her wider than his claws could ever do. The ridges on his member rubbed deliciously against every node inside and she had to sometimes buck and pull off him a few inches to adjust to him before sinking more. She wasn't even fully seated and her body was already sent into her second overload. Her digits tore at his vents to ride out the unexpected orgasm.

"Megatron! Mmm, so big! Ahh!"

When her systems cooled down enough, she sank further until she was almost at his hilt. Her legs began to quake at the heat to where she had to briefly close them tight to prevent another climax. She then laughed, "We haven't even started and you're making me shake. That's not fair."

Finally, she gained the ability to keep control and gradually lifted herself up before sinking down again. A loud gasp and mewl emitted from her, raising her arms up to curl behind her helm and puffing her chest out more in utter satisfaction. The spike inside her was becoming a marvel for her chassis and soon she started moving faster.

"You could only dream-ah-of this moment. It sucks for you that you can't be here to enjoy it. And you'll-mmph- never get to see it," she mocked.

Arcee rode him in abandon, feeling him somewhat respond to her tightness. Subconscious Megatron was probably very confused but coma Megatron was apparently having a blast.

"Oh yes! Megatron! Ah, you're so big! Please!" She moaned.

She thought she saw his fingers twitch for a second but she could only sneer at him, "You want touch me? Yeah? Ah, oohhh Primus!"

Fluids from both of them coated her inner thighs and his berth as she held onto him, slamming herself down on his stiff length. She could feel his spike pulsing and twitching within which made her systems glitch. Her voice couldn't be contained when suddenly warm transfluid shot into her signifying Megatron had overloaded already. Although the concept was hilarious, she knew he had no restraint on anything his body did. Pounding herself down, his evidence of orgasm splattered everywhere and she panted at the full feeling as she picked up the pace.

"Yes, yes, oh yes! Ah! Aha!"

One final jab deep inside made her systems slam down hard and her sight fizzed to pure white. She bellowed out Megatron's name as she clasped both servos over her breastplate and let her valve contract. Her orgasm led her to make him hit her sweet spot a few more times to draw out her pleasure, letting her glossa slide out of her mouth in a hazy, wanton manner.

Arcee gave one last jerk and collapsed on top of him. "Damn."

Her optics grew heavy as she started craving rechange but she knew if she offlined, the mission would be lost as well as her chances of survival were slim. Stretching cramped joints and armor plating, she had to slowly pull his spike out as her valve was swollen from the abuse. Small tingles of pleasure hit her as she continued but she ignored them before she freed herself. Jumping down from his slumbering form, she stretched again.

"Thank you for your contribution to the Autobot cause. I'll be sure to send Optimus your regards in the Pit," she smirked as she blew him a fake kiss and wiped off the remaining fluid before closing her panel.

She quickly cleaned him up and pushed his spike back into its housing though it proved a challenge. Afterwards, she returned to Bumblebee and sank by his side, still waiting for any word from Ratchet. Feeling sleepy again, she started to doze off until she heard Ratchet's voice.

"_We have the formula! Arcee, unhook Bumblebee!"_

She nodded and detached the cortical psychic patch, only to see Bee's optics pop back on line. "Welcome back, Bee."

Bumblebee gave her a thumbs up gesture but as soon as he did, Knockout and Starscream entered the Medbay conversing with Soundwave in tow. The sound of a ground bridge alerted them to their position and Arcee gave them a confident smile as Bee entered first. Starscream ran at them only for Arcee to transform her arm into a blaster and point it at him. Activating her weapon, she then jumped into the bridge but not before correcting her aim and blasting one of Megatron's crucial life cables.

As soon as her environment changed from the frantic beeping of a critical Megatron to the rocky outpost of the Autobot base, she was met with cheers and a slap on the back by Bee.

"Arcee, thank you for standing watch. Without your bravery or Bee's loyalty, Optimus would be lost to us today," Ratchet genuinely complimented.

"Of course, Ratchet, anything for Optimus," Arcee smiled again but as soon as she turned away from everyone, she began to feel a little guilty but also somewhat satisfied. Technically, she had cheated on Optimus by willingly being with the enemy but if that wasn't the best thing she experienced, she would be damned.

* * *

"I don't understand how the Autobots got in here, Starscream! You make it sound like I let them waltz in!"

"Well who else am I going to blame?! Megatron has just been drained of valuable Decepticon knowledge no doubt because you were at one of your pathetic human vehicular races!"

As they bickered at one another, Soundwave turned away and brought up all camera feed to the Medbay as he left the area to his own communications bay. He kept the current feed to make sure none of the two idiots did anything to jeopardized Lord Megatron's health while he was gone but he also rewound the footage to see how the Autobots got in. To his silent astonishment, he saw Arcee and everything she did.

"_Touch me…ah yes…make me come…Megatron…Megatron…oh yes…dream…so big…good…Megatron…"_

Over and over Soundwave played audio clips at low volume both on his feed and then he began playing it on his visor, mimicking Arcee almost provocatively. He stared at the screen, unmoving yet intrigued. If he could smirk, he would have. When Megatron awoke, he would be sure to let his master know of all the events that transpired since the space bridge accident. _All of them._

* * *

**AN: Someone somewhere had to think one of the Autobots would have taken advantage of Megatron's coma state and did something nasty. I guess I'm the only brave soul who would actually write it, brave or insane. I gave ya'll free porn that makes no sense whatsoever. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll be in my writing room thinking of other fucked up things I could write that make no sense in context, but why should they not exist is the question?**


End file.
